


In Her Majesty’s Service

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Various scenes from the life of Queen Jyn and her head of security, Cassian.





	1. First Meeting

The combat boots made a loud *thunk* as they landed in the edge of the desk allowing the wearer to lean back in the chair. 

“Please, Your Majesty, not on the desk.”

“Glenna, this desk has survived several hundred years. I don’t think my boots are going to destroy it.”

The older woman sighed, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Now, Kay, what were we talking about?” 

“We were discussing upcoming topics for the next privy council meeting, Your Majesty.”

“For the love of God, please leave the formal titles for when they are absolutely necessary. My name is Jyn. Use it!”

Lord Kay Tuesso sighed. Queen Jynessa “Jyn” had little tolerance for the trappings and expectations of royalty. Hence her aversion to the titles. 

“So what do the counselors wish to discuss this time?”

“Your marriage, ma’am”

“My what?” She replied almost falling over backwards in her chair. 

A knock at the door interrupted them briefly when a footman announced “Major Cassian Andor.”

Jyn looked questioningly at Kay. “Your new head of security.”

“Oh! Right. Send him in.”

As Major Andor made his way into the room he noticed right off that he was walking into an existing conversation. 

“Just a moment, Major. So you were saying Kay that the counselors wish to discuss my marriage? Why?”

“You are the last of your family, Jyn. They want the succession secured.”

“They do realize I’m not…” then “and I suppose they have suggestions?”

Kay gingerly pulled a sheet of paper out of his planner and handed it to her. 

“They compiled a list of suitable candidates.”

“Did they?” Jyn responded taking the list from him. She didn’t even glance at it before wadding it up and chucking it in the trash. “Well fuck that.”

“Your Majesty!” Glenna, the queen’s assistant chided at the same time Major Andor tried not to snort. 

Jyn quickly stood up, “No, Glenna. Let’s settle this here and now. If and when I get married it will be to the man of my choice. Not theirs. Have I have made myself clear?”

“Quite,” both Kay and Glenna replied. 

“That’s enough for now, Kay. I’ll deal with the council and their desire to dictate my marriage later.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kay replied turning to leave motioning for Glenna to follow. The older woman hesitated. 

“Glenna, I do not need a chaperone. That boat sailed a long time ago. Go do whatever it is you do when you’re not with me. Please,” Jyn replied. 

Glenna curtsied with a “Yes, ma’am and followed Kay out the door. 

Jyn turned back to Major Andor. He was definitely attractive and somewhat familiar but she couldn’t place how. 

“So, Major Andor, I trust you will forgive me that I don’t remember you. Kay has hired a great deal of new staff for me, most of which I have yet to meet. I do hope you got a satisfactory contract out of him.”

“And why is that, Your Majesty?”

Jyn cocked her head. He was trying to read her just as she was him. “How much do you know about me, Major?”

“More than you probably realize. I knew the late king, your brother, ma’am. We went to university together in the states.”

“You knew Hayden? Well that at least answers why you look familiar. I don’t recall ever meeting you but I probably saw pictures. Hayden was very much into taking pictures. I imagine you were in at least a few if you hung around him regularly. However, that doesn’t answer my question,” Jyn replied taking her seat behind her desk and motioning for him take one of the open chairs. 

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” he began, taking the offered chair. “You were the spare. Never intended to become queen, and wouldn’t have but for Hayden’s unfortunate accident. You spent ten years in Orinda’s military, rose to the rank of Captain before you were forced to resign your commission last year. You specialized in hand to hand and stealth tactics and you frustrated to your last security chief to the point he quit because you refused to follow his suggestions regarding your safety. How am I doing so far?”

“Surprisingly well. You did your homework. As for my last security chief, I let him quit rather than fire him. He kept assigning very handsy, young officers who were more in awe of my title than protecting me, which we both know I’m more than capable of protecting myself.”

“I will concede that in a close up encounter that you are more than capable of defending yourself. However, you are not a soldier anymore. You’re job is to focus on your country and people. It is not to focus on your security. That is my job. As for the young officers, we’ll fix that problem right now. I will be with you when you go to official events. The others will be wherever I station them but as for the person assigned to your immediate vicinity that will be me and whoever I deem is worthy of that responsibility and trust. Will that be acceptable, ma’am?”

“Only if you call me Jyn when we’re not in public. I hate being called “Your Majesty” and “ma’am”. I keep looking for my parents every time I hear it.”

“Lord Tuesso said you’d be very difficult to manage. So far it’s been easy if all you want is me to use your name within the palace walls.”

Jyn chuckled, “Kay is correct. I am difficult to manage. I’m just going easy on for your first day. Wait til you have to go with me somewhere.” She finished smiling. 

“Sounds like a challenge,” he replied allowing himself her smile. 

They sat there for a moment before a throat clearing startled them. 

“Yes, Kay?” Jyn said with resignation. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Lord Melvington will be arriving in an hour to discuss his concerns about the budget. Glenna is waiting for you in your rooms to help you change into more appropriate attire,” Kay finished.

“You mean she’s going to harrass me into a blouse, skirt and some ridiculously high heels that I’ll probably fall in.”

“Precisely.”

Jyn stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at Kay. 

“So charming, ma’am.” Kay retorted. 

“Major, Kay will forward you my schedule so you can begin working the security you’d like in place. I believe my next public engagement is next Wednesday. I’d like to meet Monday to discuss what your plans are. You may be my chief of security but I’m not a child and I want to advised of the plans before we go anywhere.”

“Understandable, Jyn. Just have Kay let me know when you’d like to meet and I will be available.” Cassian replied standing. 

“If you’ll follow me, Major, I will show you where your office is and you can meet the rest of the security personnel,” Kay said turning to the door.  
“Glenna is waiting, Your Majesty,” he tossed back as he stepped through. 

Cassian turned back to see her stick her tongue out at Kay before smiling at him and heading in the direction of what he assumed were her rooms. He wondered to himself if he was really up to this challenge. Hayden had always said his sister was like a hurricane in a tiny package. Never having met her before he didn’t realize how true that statement was. Tiny but mighty most certainly fit her. 

His train of thought was interrupted as Kay stopped in front of what he assumed was his office. Time to meet his new team.


	2. Accidentally Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited...all mistakes are my own...Just another scene that wouldn't leave alone...lol

Major Cassian Andor quietly stepped into the council chambers. No one paid him any attention as they had become accustomed to his entering and exiting the council chambers many times over the last year. Lord Tuesso had texted him and suggested that it would be a good idea to put in an appearance as it looked like the Queen was about to completely lose it with a few of her advisors. 

For whatever reason when Cassian was present she was less likely to let loose with the truth of how she really felt about the advice and the people who made up her council. 

Jyn was speaking to Lord Krennic. He was definitely the one she disliked the most. 

“Lord Krennic, your obsession with my marital status is beyond ridiculous. What is your problem?” 

“Ma’am, your current heir is some third cousin in America. Really not acceptable. You are the last of the line. It is imperative that you marry and produce an heir to secure the succession.”

“And I suppose your nephew would be an acceptable choice of husband in your opinion?” Jyn replied sarcasm dripping from her tone. 

“He does come from a long line of nobles and would understand the role he would have.” Krennic asserted. 

Cassian was watching Jyn’s eyes during the exchange. Krennic had no idea how pissed she was. His nephew would rot in hell before Jyn would ever marry him. Of course what came out of Jyn’s mouth completely caught Cassian by surprise. To be fair, by surprise was the understatement of the century. 

“Well, I’m aware that your nephew is a fine young man, but I won’t be marrying him or anyone else on your list of ‘acceptable’ candidates. I’ve already made my own selection and have secured his agreement to wed.” Jyn stated with finality. 

“You proposed without the approval of the council?” Lord Savintorre asked aghast. 

“Yes, you see it’s amazing what one learns when they actually read the laws of the country. I do not need nor do I want your approval of whom I wed. My choice of husband is mine and mine alone.” 

“Congratulations, your Majesty. Who is the lucky young man?” Lord Krennic asked with false excitement. 

A cold sweat broke out on Cassian’s neck as Jyn looked straight at him. They were most definitely not engaged but he was smart enough to know she needed him to play along. 

“You’re marrying Major Andor? You’re head of security?” Krennic asked incredulous. “He’s not even of noble birth. You really are Lyra’s daughter.”

Before Jyn or Cassian could say anything, Kay jumped in, “Excuse me, Lord Krennic, Major Andor, is actually of noble birth. He is actually titled Lord Andor, Duke of Fest. He is more than acceptable for our Queen. The fact that he has chosen to make a life of consequence rather than relying on his title says much about him. I can’t say the same for the other candidates you preselected for her Majesty.” 

The other members of the council grumbled as Jyn motioned for Cassian to join her. 

“We had not planned to announce our engagement for a few more months. The next few months are very busy for us and planning a wedding is simply out of the question for the time being.” Jyn informed them. 

“How long have you been seeing each other, Ma’am?” Lord Melvington inquired. 

“The length or details of our relationship are not any of your concern,” Cassian interjected before Jyn could. He was more than a little tired of the council acting like they were entitled to all the details of their Queen’s life. “She has made her choice and you simply need to accept it.” 

“Well, it seems we have nothing left to discuss,” Lord Krennic announced. 

“Quite,” Jyn agreed. “Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen.”

The council knew that the meeting was over. The men gathered up their things and filed out of the room. 

Once the council was gone, “I believe you two need to talk. I’ll be in my office should you need me to...Well l’ll be around,” Kay said exiting the room. 

That left Cassian and Jyn to try and sort this mess out themselves. 

“Well that was…” he began 

“Unexpected. I’m sorry,” she interrupted. “I just got tired of the constant nagging about why I won’t choose one of their candidates, especially Krennic’s nephew, still I should have thought this through.”

“Yes, you should have but there are worse things in this world than to be engaged to a reigning Queen I suppose, but at the moment I’m hard pressed to think of any,” he returned. 

“So what do you want to do now?” 

“I don’t know. You’re the one who got us engaged and we aren’t even seeing each other, so you tell me what you want to do?” Cassian replied a bit of irritation creeping into his voice. 

“I know this was my doing and I didn’t talk to you about it. I let my irritation get us..you..into a situation. I can tell the council you’ve changed your mind if you want. I wouldn’t blame you,” Jyn replied stepping away from him. 

Cassian sighed. “Don’t do that. They’ll just start in on you again. At least for the time being they’ll leave you alone.”

“This won’t stay quiet. I expect it will be the news headlines within the hour.” 

“Most likely, but we will deal with it.” 

“You’re being much nicer about this than I deserve, Cassian. Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tired seeing a bunch of old men trying to tell a young woman not only who to marry but how to run the country she’s been entrusted with. An engagement frees you to a certain degree from their involvement. At least according to the law. As I recall your mother had the same problem until she married your father.” 

“Yes, mama had it worse than even I do. Times have changed a bit but still not enough. Of course, Krennic was vying for her hand back then, but she went off script and married my father without telling anyone until after. Grandfather was furious from what she told me but he forgave her quickly enough.”

“At least do me the favor of not planning a wedding a without me. Ok?”

“That assumes we actually intend to get married. I didn’t exactly ask you, you know?”

“And yet you just told your council you did so I’d say that makes us as good as engaged so we really need to figure out where we go from here,” he returned a small smile pulling at his lips. 

He was irritated with the situation but he could actually think of worse things than being engaged to Jyn. 

It was Jyn’s turn to sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure we’ll be pushed into an official announcement within the week so yeah we need to get our shit together.”

Cassian decided to take pity on her. He came to stand before her, taking both her hands. “We’ll make this work one way or the other. We’ll either find a way to break it off eventually if you meet someone you actually do want to have a relationship with or if I do.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then I guess we talk about that then. I don’t think being married to you would be the worst thing to happen to me,” he admitted. 

Jyn smiled one of rare genuine smiles that Cassian was growing to love. 

“You’re a good man, Cassian Andor.”

“I don’t know about that but if we’re going to talk engagements and weddings I need a drink and food. Know where we can acquire these supplies?”

“I think I know a place and I know the chef personally. We’ll get a really good table.”

“Lead the way,” he replied. 

She started to turn to lead the way out of the council chambers, when she suddenly turned to face him, stood on her toes and brushed his lips with hers. “Thank you for going along with this.”

It took Cassian a second to respond. “You’re welcome, Jyn.” He cupped her cheek for a moment before dropping his hand and she turned to lead them toward the kitchens and her private dining room.


	3. Idiots in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen that force Cassian to admit his feelings to himself. Kay helps with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment to my "In Her Majesty's Service" series. My semester is over and while I'm still working on the Master's thesis this just wouldn't leave me alone so here you go! Hope you like!

*******************************************

“I never took you for a fool, Cassian.”

Major Cassian Andor turned back to his long time friend, “Well, there is a first time for everything.” 

“So you really are leaving then?”

“I let my feelings get it the way, Kay. I can’t keep her safe if I can’t focus.”

“As she would say, that’s complete bullshit. You’re feelings have been involved since day one regardless of the fact that both of you have ignored them.”

“I can’t believe you just said bullshit,” Cassian chuckled.

“Yes, Her Majesty teases me incessantly about my inability to swear,” Kay replied

“She likes to tease you. Period.” 

“She does, but nevertheless, you are being a fool.”

“How so?” Cassian asked as he continued to place his belongings in his suitcases. He had to admit that was very hard to do with only one working arm. 

“You’ve been in love with her since thirty minutes after you met her. I know. I was there. You two even managed to get engaged, granted she did that, but still there hasn’t been a problem before. I think you’re letting the situation get to you. If not for you…”

“If not for me she wouldn’t have been shot!” Cassian interrupted. 

“If not for you she’d be dead. Any other officer would not have dared to stand as close as you do and protect her. If you hadn’t moved and forced her to move the shot would have been to her heart instead of going through your shoulder into hers,” Kay countered. 

Cassian sighed. 

Kay continued, “Her majesty is a stubbornly Independent woman. She tolerates none of the other security personnel the way she does you. She allows you into her personal space. She allows you to sway her opinion and change her decisions. She allows that from no one else. Not even me. And I noticed all of this before she managed to get the two of you accidentally engaged. Statistically speaking her chances of survival drop considerably if you leave your position.”

“Kay, I….”

“What, Cassian? Are you going to break off the engagement? Leave her to deal with the fallout? You’ve been engaged for almost a year. The formal announcements have gone out. The council is expecting a wedding sometime in the very near future. Whether you realize it or not, you two idiots are in love with each other. Furthermore, you would break her heart, Cassian. She’d never show it. She’d hold her head up and continue to carry out her responsibilities as queen, but she’d be breaking on the inside. She doesn’t deserve this. She doesn’t deserve to eventually be forced into a marriage she doesn’t want to produce an heir. You do realize if you leave and break off the engagement that is what will eventually happen, right? She’ll have to marry at some point. She has to have an heir to inherit the throne. Do you really want to see her married to someone else? Krennic’s nephew, perhaps?”

Cassian couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath when he thought about Jyn married to someone else. Kay quickly guided Cassian over to a chair.

“Sit down before you fall down, Cassian.”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Cassian replied quietly.

“I know,” Kay responded, “I don’t mean to be cruel, but you need understand there is more at stake here than your wounded pride that Jyn was injured. Things happen. We can’t stop them all. Regardless of what you think you missed, the point is that something caught your attention and you moved in time, which forced her to move and saved her life. Focus on that. She’s alive because of you. If any other officer had been there we’d be planning a funeral, and dealing with some third cousin from America.”

Cassian ducked his head, unable to meet Kay’s eyes. 

“Look, I can’t force you to stay obviously, but before you make that decision you should go see her. If you can look at her and see her married to anyone other than yourself then leave but if you can’t, and I really don’t think you can, then you need to stay.”

Cassian finally raised his head to look Kay in the eye. Kay could see the unshed tears in them. Cassian swiped at his eyes with his good hand, “Where is she?”

“She’s in her sitting room. I spoke with Glenna before coming here. She was asking for you. She’s afraid you’re going to leave.”

Cassian stood and headed for the door, adjusting his sling as he went.

“Cassian?” Kay called.

Cassian stopped and turned to look at his friend, “Yes?”

“Perhaps you should consider telling Her Majesty you’re in love with her, and when you’ve done that and stopped being an idiot, perhaps you could turn your attention to the man that shot her? I was informed a bit ago he’s been apprehended at the airport trying to leave the country. He’s currently in one of the holding cells at police headquarters.”

Cassian’s eyes darkened. He would definitely deal with the would-be-assassin later. He nodded to Kay and left the room.

It didn’t take long for Cassian to get to Jyn’s sitting room. It doubled as her office as it was attached to her personal suite of rooms and was quite literally one floor above his office and rooms. 

He nodded to the guard posted at the door, as the guard quietly opened the door for him. He had expected to find the room with lights blazing and Jyn working. She always worked, especially in the evenings. However, her desk lamps were off and the only light in the room was emanating from the fire place in the corner. He turned behind him to look into her bedroom. Her bed was still made, so that left one of the chairs by the fireplace. He made his way over to the sitting area to find Jyn curled up in one of the reclining chairs she so loved covered up with a blanket, sleeping soundly. He didn’t have the heart to wake her. 

He stepped over to the couch next to her chair and carefully sat down. He couldn’t help but look at her. He’d never told her how beautiful she was, and this morning he was terrified he’d never get the chance. They’d both collapsed as they realized what had happened but her smaller body had not handled the loss of so much blood well, and she’d quickly passed out. They’d rushed her into surgery as the bullet had nicked an artery. He’d been much luckier in that his wound was a through and through no major arteries or veins involved. Just soft tissue damage that would take several weeks to heal. As soon as she was out of surgery and awake, she’d demanded to be taken back to the palace. She didn’t want to be a sitting duck in a hospital and put the other patients at risk. The doctor at the Royal hospital was not happy but agreed with her assessment that her presence was a detriment to other patients safety and convenience. 

Even injured, his queen was putting others before herself. He sat back, and was once again thankful for Jyn’s choices in furniture. She liked her couches to have depth, so that she didn’t feel like she was going to fall off. It was certainly more comfortable for him with his longer legs to not feel like his knees were at his chin. Not to mention she really liked comfort over style so while Glenna hated the couch and said it clashed with the decor, Jyn loved it and refused to get rid of it. Jyn had told him on more than one occasion that while she accepted that she had to live in the palace as queen, it didn’t mean she should have to put up with uncomfortable furniture and clothes. She tolerated the clothes better than she did the furniture. Her private rooms were hers and she was going to have them done however she saw fit. Seventeenth century decor be damned. He’d actually laughed out loud at that. Even though he hadn’t been there for those events he could totally see Jyn calmly explaining to footmen to remove the furniture and telling Glenna to put it wherever she liked, just not in Jyn’s rooms.

He sighed, Kay was right. He was an idiot. He was completely and totally in love with Jyn. He couldn’t picture her married to anyone else but himself. He could totally picture their children playing on the floor in this very room. It actually scared him, how badly he wanted that future, and he’d almost gone and thrown it away. His pride had been hurt. Jyn had been injured on his watch. It wasn’t her first injury. She had been in the kingdom’s military for almost a decade before inheriting the throne. And yet, he still felt responsible. He’d reviewed everything they had on threats prior to the event. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Every royal house in Europe received threats on an almost daily basis, but there had been nothing that suggested an assassination attempt. 

The longer he sat there the more tired he became and the warmth from the fireplace was only making him even more tired. Even though it was April, the nights were still quite cold. He decided it wouldn’t hurt if he stretched out and dozed for a little bit. He found that once he was here with her, he didn’t want to leave. Kay, for all his own personal lack of emotions could read others quite well. He’d known that once Cassian had seen Jyn, he’d want to stay. He’d have to thank Kay for that one day. At the moment he was too tired to think much more. He carefully slid down on to his left side to stay off of his injured right shoulder. It didn’t take but a few moments more before he was sleeping as soundly as his queen just a few steps away.

Several hours later, Cassian awoke to the feeling of someone draping a blanket over him. It was Glenna. She placed her fingers to her lips to shush him, and glanced down. Cassian followed her eyes to see that Jyn had moved from her chair and settled on the couch with him. She was facing him as it was her left shoulder that was injured. She had settled in quite close with her face almost in the crook of neck and had apparently returned to sleeping. Glenna finished fussing with the blanket and quietly tiptoed back out of the room. 

Cassian couldn’t help the wave to tenderness that swept over him as he gingerly used his injured arm to pull her just a bit closer. While Jyn’s couch was more than wide enough for them to lay together on it, he was still afraid she’d fall off. The thought that this was his future, as long as he doesn’t muck it up finally hit home. She’d chosen to get up from her chair and join him on the couch. She most certainly didn’t have too. He wouldn’t have blamed her for being angry with him for the fact that she was injured. It was his job to keep her safe. And yet, lying here with her in his arms he knew he’d never want to be anywhere else, and would never trust anyone else with her safety. 

It was clear to him that they needed to have a long conversation. He had things he needed to say, and hopefully she did too. He prayed she wanted the same things he did. He felt pretty strongly that she did or she wouldn’t have been afraid he was going to leave or snuggled up to him the way she had. 

However, four o’clock in the morning was no time to be having conversations. They both had several weeks of recovery time coming. They’d have plenty of time to talk about things. He carefully placed a kiss on her forehead before allowing his eyes to drift closed again. He’d definitely have to thank Kay for helping him not to throw away the best thing that he’d ever been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember reviews are love!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This may become more. Don’t know yet. Masters thesis work is kicking my rear! However this wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Lady Rose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blurose617)  
> 


End file.
